


Trouble Sleeping

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Worry, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker has been having trouble sleeping and Bloodshed is getting worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping

 

She was tossing and turning under her blankets.  But Thornstriker could not find any position that worked well for her.  She had assumed her sleeplessness was because she had been stressed out over leaving home and living with her grandmother, but it had been several weeks and the sleepless nights were getting to her. 

 

At least Bloodshed had come to live with her.  It had taken some time, but Bloodshed was now living with them more often while he patrolled his territory to prevent anyone else from taking it from him.  He had slept in his cave for most nights, but he was now staying in her grandmother's house for most nights.  Since he wasn't used to beds, he just slept on the floor just outside Thornstriker's room.

 

Tonight was different though.  Thornstriker had been unable to sleep for several nights and her fatigue was getting noticed.  Her grandmother had tried to give her some teas to help sooth her, but they hadn't helped much.  And now Bloodshed was growing worried.  And the poor wolf man, unable to understand his lover's inability to sleep soundly, had come inside to watch over her, sleeping curled up against her door.

 

Turning over again only made Thornstriker groan.  This was getting ridiculous.  Even in her old home with her mother and her lover, she usually found sleep after some time tossing around, but this was something she couldn't stand.  She just wanted to sleep, but her own body refused to listen to her.  Why?  Why couldn't it fall asleep?  Why couldn't it let her find some peace and comfort in her dreams?

 

In her tossing and turning and sighing, the young woman didn't realize she had stirred her roommate.  Bloodshed's eyes snapped open, looking around the room for intruders before seeing his lover still tossing and turning.

 

"Thornstriker?" He couldn't stop himself from getting up and moving to the side of the bed, "Thornstriker?"

 

"Hu-B-Bloodshed?" Tired from her lack of sleep, Thornstriker started to sit up "Oh, did I wake you?"

 

"You can't sleep?"

 

"Y-Yes.  I still can't sleep." Thornstriker was gently pushed back onto the pillows as Bloodshed felt her forehead, something he learned from her grandmother recently.

 

"The teas don't work?"

 

"No.  Grandma's teas didn't help."

 

Bloodshed looked worried.  She wasn't surprised.  Her fatigue and inability to function properly the last few days had put the wolf-man into protectiveness mode.  He was always close by, delayed going on his patrols for her, and had stayed several nights in a row just to stand guard outside her door.  She didn't know why he felt the need to do that, but maybe he thought she couldn't sleep out of fear her mother would come back for her in the dead of the night to take her back to marry some horrible man.

 

Which was rather ridiculous, but still her mother could hire someone to do so.  But it was also rather unlikely.

 

Thornstriker was trying to think of a way to sooth her lover when she felt the bed dip down.  "B-Bloodshed?" She stuttered out when she found the wolf-man crawling under the blankets with her.

 

He didn't answer as he curled up into a ball next to her and nuzzled her nose with his.

 

"Bloodshed... w-what are you doing?"

 

"...My mother would sleep next to me when I was young.  When I couldn't sleep during the bad nights.  It made me feel safe and I could sleep.  So I'll sleep here with you."

 

It... actually sounded plausible.  She didn't have anything like that, but she knew of other mothers who comforted their children through sickness and fear like this.  Her brother had done the same, the closest she had ever gotten to what Bloodshed was describing, when he would let her sleep in his bed during thunderstorms and blizzards.

 

Shifting closer to him, Thornstriker found his warmth rather comforting.  It was... calming.  Maybe it was because he was a wolf which was like a dog and dogs were always calming to be around and all.

 

It took a while, but soon she found herself growing tired as she snuggled in closer to Bloodshed.  She found it odd sleeping next to a person when she had slept by herself all her life.  This was much different than the ragged dolls she slept with when she was younger.  But it was... warm.  Warm and soft and comforting.

 

Her eyes snapped open for a moment when his arm came up around her, but when she felt his hand brushing her hair, his fingers pulling through the locks with ease, she felt the sleep come over her eyes.

 

Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she was dreaming again.

 

END


End file.
